PεяѕрэстĭvαЅ
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Distintas maneras de ver una situación. ¿Como verá Bryan esta junto a sus dos compatriotas? KaixBryanxYuriy


**Disclaimer. **Beyblade ni sus personajes son míos, solo los manejo a mi manera en mis historias. Obvio, en fin.

**Dedicatoria especial. **

Va para dos personitas. A mi especial Beauty **Twin (NekoT)** con quien por cuestiones de tiempo, horario y demás obligaciones, no he podido estar tanto como quisiera con ella pero sabe que la quiero mucho. Y por supuesto a la preciosa **Catra** **(AngelSaivar)**. Chiquilla, esto te lo prometí, es la sorpresa que te dije estaba escribiendo. Todo por tu espléndido dibujo.

**¤¦¤ ****ΡεяѕрэстĭvαЅ ¤¦¤**

•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†

–– Estúpida puerta – gruñó apenas tomando mucho aire en sus pulmones.

El insistente sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se dejaba escuchar por todo el departamento el cual en realidad no era muy grande, tan solo consistía en una habitación con baño integrado, una pequeña sala con una pequeña barra para servir licor y otra que dividía la cocina.

Uno de los chicos que ocupaba la cama se estiró sobre el pecho del otro. Ambos se encontraban cansados ya de toda una noche ruda y repleta de sexo puro.

–– Con una... – ahogó un insulto en su garganta, segundos después se incorporó.

Tomó una diminuta toalla y la enredó en su cintura para que cubriera parte de su desnudez.

–– Kai no seas flojo, levántate ya. – dijo moviendo al otro chico que dormía plácidamente.

–– No molestes. – declaró tapándose toda la cara con la sábana para seguir durmiendo. Bryan bufó rodando los ojos.

–– ¿Bryan? – los ojos rojos de Kai se abrieron exageradamente al escuchar la voz que llamaba a su amante. Descubrió su rostro y se sentó de un rápido movimiento.

–– Demonios. – gruñó Bryan sorprendido por la visita. – Es Yuriy. – manifestó casi entrando en pánico.

–– No me digas. – repuso el otro con ironía plasmada en su voz. – ¿Y ahora que haremos? – indagó poniéndose de pie mientras se enredaba igualmente una toalla.

–– Pues no le abriré y pensará que no estoy, entonces te vas rápidamente de aquí. – afirmó sencillamente.

Pronto dejaron de escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

–– ¿Lo vez?. Ya se fue. Ahora te toca a ti. – indicó saliendo de la habitación, el bicolor indignado caminó tras él, ambos enredados únicamente en una toalla.

–– Ja! Te da miedo el pelirrojo, mira nada más... – colocó su mano sobre la barbilla fingiendo que pensaba. – ¿Quién lo diría?. Aunque después de todo siempre fue tu capitán, que después te lo echaras pues ya es otra cosa. ¿Cierto? – rió ante sus palabras.

–– ¡Vete ya! – ordenó tomando a Kai del brazo acercándose hasta la puerta, abrió la misma encontrándose con un sonriente pelirrojo que apenas había elevado la mano para golpear la gruesa madera.

La afectada sonrisa en el rostro de Bryan era cómica, una buena imagen saldría de ese momento. Para su fortuna, el cuerpo de Kai estaba oculto tras la puerta, ya que en cuanto vio a Yuriy lo arrojó contra la pared.

–– ¿Estás solo? – indagó elevando la comisura de sus labios.

–– Jeje! – rió estúpidamente mientras colocaba la mano por encima de la puerta, una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla ante la actual situación.

¿Y ahora... que haría?

–– Yuriy. ¿Tan temprano por aquí? – indagó aún sin dejarle pasar.

–– ¿Molesto? – cuestionó sonriendo coquetamente.

–– Pa...para nada. – aclaró rápidamente. – Es solo que no te esperaba tan temprano...

–– Son más de las dos de la tarde, no sabía que acostumbrabas despertarte a esas horas. – dijo comenzando a sospechar algo. – Ya se que sucede aquí. – agregó.

El rostro de Kai ensombreció instantáneamente al escuchar la última oración soltada por el pelirrojo, sus brazos y cuerpo pegados contra la pared tras la puerta, tragó duramente saliva, apenas y estaba respirando no fuera ser que por algún ruidito Yuriy le escuchara.

–– Yuriy yo... este... em... ¿De que hablas? – preguntó al ver de pronto en el rostro del pelirrojo una sonrisa cómplice.

–– Seguro que te dejé agotado por la tarde maravillosa que tuvimos, eso debe ser. – dijo dando un paso al frente.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bryan, quien casi suspiraba aliviado pero se lo reservó. Sonrió tomando la cintura del pelirrojo acercando sus rostros hasta besarle apasionadamente.

Kai casi soltaba la risa por la estupidez que estaba sucediendo, asomó un poco la vista al ver como se besaban, pellizcó el trasero de Bryan, quien ahogó un gemido en los labios del pelirrojo.

–– ¿Sucede algo? – susurró sobre los labios ajenos, Bryan negó volviendo a besar a Yuriy, quien de inmediato cerró los ojos por el apasionado contacto.

Bryan por su parte, agitaba la mano apartando la de Kai, quien le pellizcaba insistentemente el trasero, aún manteniéndose oculto tras la puerta.

Comenzó a agitar con insistencia uno de sus brazos haciendo algunas señas que el bicolor no lograba entender. Cuando el contacto entre el pelirrojo y su amante se prolongó, decidió que era momento de salir de ahí, al menos ese era su pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba mas que una toalla, no traía las llaves de su auto, ni de su casa, tampoco tenía dinero, así que, forzosamente debía ir a la habitación por todas sus pertenencias.

Miró como ambos chicos parecían devorarse, aún parados un paso dentro de la puerta, esta misma abierta aún. Que exhibicionistas. Pensó divertido ya que ellos solían hacer lo mismo en ocasiones, importándoles realmente nada.

–– "Bah, si casi se tragan no me verán" – pensó caminando graciosamente de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

–– ¡Te miré! –

Apenas iba a llegar a la habitación cuando la voz de Yuriy le sorprendió, por lo que se metió pronto bajo una pequeña barra que tenía Bryan en la sala.

–– "Maldición Kuznetzov, ni eso haces bien, no podías distraerlo más tiempo" – pensó apenas asomando un ojo para comprobar que no fuera a él a quien le dirigió tal expresión. – "No, de ser a mí, no hubiera sido tan contento." – afirmó para si.

Bryan giró su vista al escuchar la expresión de su pelirrojo al terminar de besarse. Ya se sentía descubierto cuando no vio al bicolor por ningún lado, devolvió la vista a la parte trasera de la puerta y tampoco había nada. Suspiró aliviado olvidando un pequeño detalle.

–– ¿Y ese suspiro? – indagó entrecerrando los azules ojos. Bryan intentó sonreír pero en esos momentos ya ni podía fingir una sonrisa. Por lo que Yuriy ignorando el punto prosiguió hablando. – Estabas queriendo agarrarme el trasero, te vi. – declaró coqueto. – Anda vamos a repetir lo de ayer en la tarde. – sugirió de una manera seductora que nadie hubiera rechazado.

Pero había un pequeño GRAN inconveniente. Estaba exhausto. Había tenido sexo con Yuriy toda la tarde y luego con Kai toda la noche. Sumándole la desvelada y el alcohol que con ambos había consumido.

–– ¿Qué te parece si te invito primero una bebida? – indagó besándole fugaz los labios para luego arrojar la puerta para que se cerrase. Tomó la mano de su nueva visita y le llevó hasta la pequeña barra que tenía. No tenía en realidad conocimiento de donde se encontraba Kai en esos momentos, solo esperaba que fuera lejos y su pelirrojo no lo viera.

Extrañado por la evasiva, sonrió de lado y accedió siendo guiado por su ruso, pasivo se sentó en un banquito frente a la barra, mirando como su amante sacaba hielos de un pequeño congelador que tenía integrado dicho mueble acondicionado para preparar bebidas.

Kuznetzov bajó la mano para sacar una de las botellas que se encontraban ahí, cuando se la extendieron en la mano. Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos.

–– ¿Bryan? – preguntó Yuriy al verle sorprendido.

–– Vaya, pensé que todavía habría Danzka(¹) aún pero veo que te lo terminaste ayer. – compuso pretendiendo que el otro le creyera, Yuriy sonrió en respuesta, el ojiverde supuso que le había creído. – Usemos este Stolichnaya(¹). – declaró mirando la botella que Kai le había pasado.

Preparaba la bebida que sabía era la favorita de su pelirrojo, quien estaba recargado sobre la barra en espera de su trago, ambos brazos deteniendo su cuerpo, el cual estaba inclinado hacia el frente dejando su rostro más cerca al de su amante.

El ojiverde platicaba coqueto, recargado también su cuerpo para besar constantemente al chico, no quería ni moverse de ese lugar por temor a que su pelirrojo quisiera practicar su papel de barman el cual para nada era buena idea, no solo por las malas bebidas que hacía, si no por el azul inconveniente que había bajo la barra.

Yuriy mantenía una de sus manos sobre el mueble deteniéndole, mientras la otra capturaba la nuca de Bryan, para atraerle con mayor fuerza, intentando profundizar lo mayor posible el nexo que sus labios mantenían.

Por otro lado, Kai comenzó a escuchar el _peculiar, _y fastidioso ruido que esos dos hacían al besarse, además de la agitada respiración por los fogosos besos que solían propinarse, aunque bueno, debía admitir que eran buenos para besar. Decidido a divertirse también colocó una mano sobre la pierna del peligris, su toque iba en ascenso, apenas y le tocaba con sus yemas, ocasionándole un escalofrío, además de un poco de cosquillas.

El ojiverde movía con insistencia el pie, como si quisiera espantar a un molesto cachorro, Kai ahogó una risilla ante la situación más estúpida que ambos estaban viviendo, pero sobre todo la que Kuznetzov estaba viviendo.

–– "Todo por no hacerme caso" – pensó el bicolor rodando los ojos ante el recuerdo de la proposición hecha a Bryan.

"_Vamos Bryan, mejor en vez de ocultarle todo a Yuriy, digámosle la verdad y hagamos un trío, estoy seguro que se alegrará. Con lo pervertido que es, hasta crees que se va enojar, por el contrario... se pondrá mas contento" _

Estuvo a punto de realizar un sonido con su lengua, al recordar la negativa recibida esa ocasión.

–– "Tanta diversión que te pierdes" – volvió a pensar, mordió su labio inferior ante el pensamiento que le azotó.

Subió su mano dejándola viajar por la parte interior del muslo, hasta dejarla recorrer cerca de la entrepierna. El cuerpo contrario se tensó de manera que incluso él pudo sentirlo.

–– ¿Ya tan rápido te pones así? – hubo una incómoda pausa en la que Bryan quiso defenderse pero. ¿Qué podía decir? – Si ni si quiera te he tocado como debería. Vamos a tu habitación, ándale. – nuevamente la proposición, seguía en pie y al parecer aún no quería tomarla.

–– Una copa más y vamos. – manifestó queriendo ganar tiempo. Inútilmente pero en esos momentos su cerebro estaba atrofiado y no se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa para negarse cuando sabía como era de ardiente su pelirrojo, y también sabía que le conocía bien, tenía óptimos conocimientos sobre él, ambos eran tal para cual.

¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría una proposición como la que le hacía el pelirrojo?

Al menos él no lo haría, pero, siempre está un maldito pero, y en esos momentos, lo agotado que estaba le hacía rehuirle a tan buena propuesta.

Yuriy ya tomaba con calma su segundo trago, Bryan bebía también el suyo, cuando sintió una calidez inesperada besarle el muslo, tan cerca de su entrepierna que logró que ésta reaccionara. Apretó la mandíbula conteniendo cualquier sonido que quisiese salir de su garganta. Pero ahí no acababa todo, el problema mayor venía cuando Yuriy, desesperado, se subió sobre la barra, se sintió descubierto, pero al ver el rostro ardiente de su pelirrojo, entendió. Que no era eso en realidad.

El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la barra, pasando las piernas a cada costado de Bryan, enredándolas por la espalda, tomando la cabeza de su ojiverde entre sus manos, se agachó hasta probar de sus labios, los cuales aún se mantenían fríos por la bebida que anterior a su saliva, tocaban.

Kai por su parte, subió la vista al notar como Bryan se había acercado, extrañamente más a la barra, cosa que le sorprendió, pero no desaprovechó el momento para torturarle también. Tomó con una mano el miembro frente a él, acercándolo hasta su boca, apenas y mordió con los labios la punta, jalando un poco el cuerito de esta. Humedeció con suficiente saliva el largo de aquella despierta virilidad.

Por otro lado, la lengua de Yuriy hacía de las suyas, colándose dentro del oído, llenando de saliva ese lugar, agitaba su respiración sintiendo las manos de Bryan apretarle el trasero cada vez más fuerte, subiendo en momentos por su espalda para atraerle más. Su lengua recorría con extremo conocimiento cada parte sensible del cuello y oídos, recorriéndole de igual manera con ambas manos por todo el pecho hasta donde podía llegar ya que no tenía mucho a su alcance en ese momento.

Las caricias y besos propinados por su pelirrojo, mientras la deliciosa sensación que le brindaba el bicolor a su masculina extremidad, eran extenuantes, no podría soportar más si seguían de ese modo. Las expertas manos de Yuriy querían bajar más, estaban hambrientas por más, al igual que sus labios deseosos de recorrer más piel, pero Bryan no lo podía permitir.

Soltó un gemido no pudiendo contener más tanta pasión, tanto éxtasis que sentía ante todas esas sensaciones. Pero debía detenerse, debía estar solo con uno, debía... debía, pero no quería detenerles. Ambos eran tan endemoniadamente buenos en lo que estaban haciendo. Juntos estaban logrando llevarle al maldito cielo que ni muriendo llegaría a conocer, de eso estaba seguro.

Le faltaba poco para venirse en la boca de Kai. Los besos de Yuriy eran cada vez más y más ardientes, exigían y regalaban cada vez mas entrega. La sensualidad se podía transpirar en el ambiente, el calor había subido considerablemente, no pudo evitar viajar por todo el cuerpo de su pelirrojo, sintiendo la piel bajo la ropa, apretando también el trasero bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Quería estar con ambos, poco era lo que le importaba en esos momentos lo que sucediera luego. Minutos más de extenuantes y delirantes caricias, de fogosos besos y demasiada actividad fueron los que pasaron, no pudiendo evitarlo, terminó en la boca de Kai, quien se tragó la mayoría, poco fue lo que se le escapó por la comisura de sus labios. Ya lo había previsto, sintió el espasmo en el cuerpo contrario, el que antecedía a la eyaculación.

Sacó la lengua relamiendo alrededor de sus labios para limpiar el exceso. Gateó un poco, saliendo de su escondite, se puso de pie. La mirada azul y la roja chocaron.

Bryan abrió mucho los ojos ante tal situación.

–– "Demonios"– pensó ya que en esos momentos no era capaz de detener nada, estaba demasiado agotado, esta vez si se había pasado con tanto alcohol, y sexo sin parar, necesitaba dormir, reponer energías. Con un carajo, ni siquiera había comido en todo el día de ayer. Pensó ya por último.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que ambos chicos sonreían malignamente entre sí. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta como había caído presa de esa trampa. Cerró sus ojos incrédulo ante tal situación.

–– Ya lo sabías. – afirmó mirando a Yuriy, quien elevando ambas cejas de manera divertida y desvergonzada, le sonrió. Bryan giró su vista a Kai, quien permanecía recargado en la pared. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – cuestionó a manera de reclamo.

–– Dijiste que no querías un trío, le comenté a Yuriy y él opinó diferente... Te tenemos una sorpresa. – afirmó el bicolor.

Bryan arrugó el entrecejo.

–– ¿De que hablan? – recibió un par de cínicas sonrisas, peores a cualquier que él pudiese regalar. – Nada bueno debe ser... – aseguró en ese momento, y no estaba lejos de la verdad.

Ambos rebuscaron un poco en sus escondites, Kai en un mueble de la sala y Yuriy entre sus ropas, ambos dejando ver un par de esposas en cada mano, aptas para las cuatro extremidades de una persona.

–– No estarán pensando que yo sea su... – la palabra _uke _se le atragantó sin poder salir. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, eso no podía permitirlo.

Pero... ¿Qué podía en realidad hacer contra ambos, en el estado que estaba?

No mucho.

Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en los triunfantes rostros cuando vieron como Bryan por fin había entendido.

Se avecinaba una tarde de mucha acción.

Quizá buena. . .

Quizá mala. . .

Todo dependía del punto de la _perspectiva_ con la que se tomase.

.Конец.  
(Fin)

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella"  
__**.O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e.

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

**Danzka, Stolichnaya:** Marcas de Vodka.

Cualquier error, háganmelo saber y lo corregiré. Gracias.

Gracias por leer n.n espero su comentario y si quieren ver el dibujo que me inspiró, hecho por una excelente artista, pues nomás pídanmelo, espero a ella no le moleste n.n


End file.
